


Reader Inserts

by Trash_TrashAF



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_TrashAF/pseuds/Trash_TrashAF
Summary: Reader inserts with various VLD characters. I've tagged ones I plan to do and will add more as I go along.





	1. Selflessness (HunkXReader)

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to try my hand at reader insert... Various situations, anything could happen really. I plan on keeping to a gender neutral reader for the most part and will indicate in the notes if I don't. Thank you for reading!

You stare at the destruction around you, gun limp in your hand. The grey citizens of the planet stream around you, screaming for their families as fire races through the town, faster than any regular fire could. You slowly turn, blood pounding in your ears as you focus on the Galran fleet in the sky. Everything seems to turn into slow mo, the lasers from the Castle barely scraping the surface of the purple ships

“Y/N! Get out of there!” Hunk’s voice rings in your ears, coming over the comms. You spot Voltron flying to the Castle’s rescue, taking out ships on it’s way, but you know it’s not enough, you can already sense the strain on the paladins.

You come back to your senses and rush to your small ship. A beauty built up from one of the pods in the Castle, something you, Hunk, and Pidge worked to upgrade. You start it up and race from the ground, making a beeline for the fleet. You take out some of the smaller ships, easily able to dodge counter attacks. But your eyes aren’t set on them.

“Y/N?” it’s Lance, but you don’t answer back. Instead you silence the helmet, cutting their calls off short. Out of the corner you spot Voltron disembark, splitting back into five lions. You up the booster, spotting Yellow racing towards you and are glad you’re strapped down when you crash into the hull of the biggest ship from the fleet, creating a hole. 

Immediately you’re on your feet, door from your ship flying open and taking out the drones already there. You jump out, smashing your gun into another’s face and tossing them. Shots are fired at you, barely whizzing by your head, but you spot him, spot him at the helm.

Lotor

He’s only around with the drones; his generals are nowhere in sight, probably piloting other ships. You get off a shot at him, but he’s seen you, he seems to know your every move as he pulls out his sword and comes after you.

He’s dodging all the shots you’ve gotten off as you backpedal, trying to keep distance between you, but you misjudge a step, one step, and you’re down on the ground, gun spinning away from you. You scramble to get up but a boot comes down on your back, causing you to yell in pain and slap back onto the ground. 

The wall is bashed in, Yellow shoving it’s way into the ship.

“Y/N!!” you hear Hunk and spot him dropping down, cannon in hand. You yelp as the boot grinds into your back. There’s no way your spine isn’t cracked.

“Don’t come any closer yellow paladin.” Lotor’s voice carries and you can see Hunk stop in his tracks.

“You hurt them and it will be the last thing you do.” even from here you can hear the growl in his voice, a tone you’ve never heard. His cannon is still held up, threatening him. A chuckle comes from Lotor.

“What, this pathetic flower?” you can help but gasp as more weight is pressed into you back. The edges of your vision are getting blurry, you can feel the light headedness. Your hearing is going in and out, you can hear Lotor’s voice but his words aren’t making sense, they aren’t clear anymore.

Your eyes lock onto Hunk, who’s are also locked onto you. His gaze gives away his worry, his fear, his uncertainness. You know he’s trying to figure out how to take out Lotor without taking out you.

You know it isn’t possible.

You can feel the cold blade against your neck as Hunk moves forward. His eyes lock back on yours.

You mouth ‘I’m sorry’ and his eyes widen.

“Y/N NO!” it’s too late as you press the button on the inside of your suit.

Hunk is frozen in place as his ears ring from the explosion, Y/N’s suit blowing up both them and Lotor. Pieces of flesh and armor rain from above.

Installed in case of an emergency, a self destruct button on the suit that can double as a bomb.

It was meant for them to abandon it and activate it somewhere else.

Somewhere they were safe.

“Hunk? HUNK!” he can’t speak as a sob chokes out of him. A hand on his shoulder, gasps and cries from the others, order from Allura to retreat.

Simple robotic steps, turned away from the bloody scene, hands guiding him to Yellow.

The world comes back into focus when the Castle has wormholed away. He can feel the others stares on him, concerned faces. Allura is speaking, speaking of them. It sounds like a eulogy, of how they need to move on, how they were a hero to take out Lotor. He finds himself getting up, protests from the others, but he’s shaking them off. Mumbling something about going to his room.

It’s quiet in there. No humming of songs as they work on a drawing, no smiling face to greet him and pull him in for a kiss.

No warm body to curl up with.

He sits on the bed, letting a hand smooth out the sheets. Drops of water fall onto the cloth, causing dark stains to appear.

Selflessness

Of course it was their downfall.


	2. Steady (ShiroXReader)

You jerk as a body wrenches away from you, huffing and gasping. “Y/N!” he cries, his face pained and tense. You’re quick to sit up as his arm glows beside you, clenching into a fist.

“Shiro!” you whisper-yell and are quick to roll off the bed as his arm thrashes, just missing you. His breathing labors: it’s not hard to tell he’s in a nightmare. You let out a slow breath before swallowing hard. Although it pained you to see him have night terrors, you knew how bad it was to wake someone from a nightmare.

You quietly make your way to his side of the bed, pulling up a chair and resting your chin on your hand. Your heart hurts at the sight of him, that set jaw and determined furrow of his brows. At one point his prosthetic swipes across the bed.

It seems like hours before the thrashing subsides, but it’s the quiet whimpering that finally breaks you. Your hand rests on his shoulder and shakes it gently before you can stop it. Immediately he’s awake, a sharp gasp coming out of him. “Easy.” you say soothingly, seeing the terrified expression on his face. His eyes hold yours for a minute before he slides them shut, seeming to focus on slowing down his breathing.

You let your hand gently slide up, resting along the side of his face. After a few moments his metal fingers rest against yours, curling in between them. He slides back on the bed, pulling you to him. You sit on the bed beside him and open your arms, inviting him in. 

He rests his head against your chest and your arm curls around him while the other starts to gently run fingers through his hair. You both are silent, but you can feel the slight quiver that is still shaking him. 

“I’m sorry.” he says softly, causing you to tighten your hold and press your lips to his forehead. He slowly seems to relax and you find your fingers curling with his. He shifts slightly, ear resting against your chest as he glances up to you before letting his eyes slide shut. He hums softly.

“Your heartbeat is always so steadying. Grounding.” he murmurs, voice already tired. You smile softly and move down a bit so you’re laying more horizontally on the bed. Shiro shifts, rolling to face you. You settle your chin on top of his head.

“Talk tomorrow?” you ask softly and he nods in agreement. You let your eyes close, but wait for his breathing to slow, waiting for him to fall asleep first.

He’d never let the others see his terror: hell, it had taken you months to convince him to sleep together. But seeing that you didn’t run after the first one...well…

He seemed grateful to have you. Or at least you hoped. 

You can’t help but smile as his arm tightens around you, his expression soft despite being half buried in your chest. You let your head rest against the pillow. He seemed in better dreams now.


End file.
